Whip Cream!
by Sir Edward
Summary: [oneXshot] CidXYuffie. The incident involved two cans of Whip Cream and two ice cream hyped people in bathing suits to make this back yard picnic turn into what it did! Enjoy!


Whip Cream!

Cid and Yuffie sat out on the back yard porch, in their bathing suits, because they had just got out of the in ground pool after a long game of chasing and racing around the in the clear water.

Yuffie sat, eating a piece of watermelon, while Cid got out the ice cream.

"Hey Yuffie! What kinda whip cream you want?" He asked.

"Well, why don't you bring them all out?" Yuffie said, a mischievous plan formulating in her mind.

Cid came out with the strawberry ice cream, and two cans of whip cream and set them on the table.

Yuffie smiled.

They sat in peace for a while, eating their ice cream, and trying the flavors of sauces and the two flavors of whip cream.

"Hey, this caramel is really good on the strawberry!" Yuffie exclaimed, as she put another spoon full of it into her mouth.

"Is it?" Cid asked, taking up the caramel and spooning some out onto his ice cream.

He took a bite, and his eyes went wide.

"This is heaven!" He said, nearly dropping his spoon onto the deck.

Once they had finished the ice cream, Yuffie decided to start a food fight.

She took up the chocolate whip cream, and sprayed Cid in the face with it, giggling loudly and shouting "GOT YAH!" and dashing off the deck and into the back yard.

"HEY! THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!" Cid replied laughing, as he grabbed up the other can and chasing after her.

She laughed at him, and climbed a tree, and when he tried to climb up to get her, she shot him again in the face, and jumped out of the low branch and ran off again.

"Your too slow!" She yelled behind her, as she dodged around the corner of the pool.

"I'll get you yet! You just wait!" Cid cried, running after her, and slipped, throwing the can of cream to the ground by mistake, and falling with a loud splash into the pool.

When he surfaced, Yuffie was there, and she got him again with the whip cream, this time both of them at once.

"OIY! THAT WAS MEAN!" He chuckled, and climbed out of the pool, and ran after her to get his whip cream back.

This time he was going to get her.

He picked up his pace, and ran after her, leaping at her, and tackled her to the ground, grinning from ear to ear.

"GOT'CHYA!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" Yuffie said, as she tumbled to the ground.

Cid was on top of the little ninja now, and he had a can of whip cream in his right hand.

He smiled down at her with wicked eyes.

"It's your turn now little missy!" He said, as he proceeded to empty the can in her face.

Both where laughing so hard at this, that they didn't notice that their face where very close now.

Then Yuffie noticed their position.

She smiled to herself.

"_This worked out better than I had planned!_" She thought.

She tapped Cid on the shoulder, and he opened his eyes.

She kissed him on the lips, and licked some of the whip cream off his cheek.

He gave a gasp of shock, but he kissed her back.

"Wow... Yuffie... You taste good!" Cid said, smiling down at the ninja that lay below him.

"You do to! Care if I have another taste?" She asked.

"Why, only if you let me have a taste too!" Cid said.

"Sure!" Yuffie said, then she cleaned more whip cream off his face, and laughed as he gave a lusty sigh.

He bent his head down, and licked the cream that had gotten on her neck and she trembled as the semi-rough surface slid against the soft skin on her neck.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now." He muttered into her ear.

"I know! I was waiting for you to do it for a while now!" She panted at him, as he started another kiss, this one a deep one, their tongues twined around the others.

There came a hissing sound, and Yuffie gave a little gasp, as she felt the cold cream being sprayed onto her chest.

Cid laughed as she smiled up at him.

"Naughty boy!" She said, taking the bra of her suit off.

Cid was enjoying the way this was going, and lowered his head down, to remove the cream from her body.

She gave a gentle moan, and he sprayed a little more on.

His tongue trailed through the cream, playing across the soft flesh, arousing the little ninja into a state of excitement.

Things progressed quickly after that point, and Cid and Yuffie finally freed themselves of their clothing,

They kissed, and ran their hands over each other's bodies, and explored the feelings that they where sharing at that moment.

It all 'came' to an end, about fifteen minutes later, and the two lay there, covered in whip cream and other substances, and gasping, trying to recover from their encounter.

Yuffie leaned her head against Cid's chest, and looked up at him with her large brown eyes.

"Who would have thought that a simple food fight would go this far?" She asked him once she had regained the ability to breath.

"Couldn't give you an answer if I had one." Cid replied, looking down at her, and laying a hand gently onto her stomach.

"I have loved you for like two and a half years now Yuffie." Cid said, rubbing his hand against her slim form, and relishing the feeling that it gave to his fingertips.

She laughed as his hand caught a ticklish spot on her stomach.

"I love you too Cid!" She giggled, as he continued to tickle her.

They kissed again, and then got up to go take a shower, and clean themselves of the activities that they had played out side just twenty minutes ago.

It started all over again in the shower, but this time it was less hurried, and much more enjoyable.

When they had finished, they where both clean, and happy, and they dried off and then they crawled into bed together, and wrapped each other in their arms, and fell asleep, both with a smile on their faces.

"Well isn't that sweet?" Tifa said, as she closed the door, having just returned with the group from grocery shopping.

**The END!**


End file.
